Strong as a Family
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Sequel to "Blood is Thicker." Katherine finds out she's pregnant with her dead boyfriends baby. She tries so hard to say she's fine with it and fine with the death of her boyfriend. But her denial may have some terrible consequences. To make matters worse for her, she may have to come to terms with her feelings for Adrian. Can her brothers get her to accept what happened? sis fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I did get a few people who said they wanted a sequel. So here is chapter 1. I really hope you will like the story as it progresses. Please Review.**

Chapter 1

"Say Something "

"Please say something." Sam and Dean just stood there for the longest time with these blank looks in their eyes. This was way to painful. I need them to say something. I would even take Dean's yelling.

"How did that happen?" Dean asked. Probably in to much shock to realize his stupid question. "Wait, don't answer that. Why?"

"I don't know. We got a little close one night I guess." I smiled shyly.

"Ok, I'm usually not one to lecture about sex before marriage. But this time I will. Because apparently you two were not thinking at the time. Ever heard of protection Cheshire? Or waiting until you were out of school and a little older."

"Yes I have. But I mean we were living together and most likely going to get married after graduation. But as you can see that was a bust." I put on my best fake smile.

"How far along are you?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. Somewhere between twelve and eighteen weeks I think."

"You think?"

"Well I've been throwing up for the past two months so who knows Dean."

"Maybe you should go to a doctor or something. I think there's a women's center a few blocks over." said Sam.

"Alright. I'll go tomorrow. Now lets just go back to sleep." we all got back into our respective beds and went back to sleep. That was probably one of the most awkward things to talk about with your brothers. Like going to get checked out later today.

We all got up around eight. I was able to convince Dean to just let Sam take me. I didn't need them both there. He was not happy about it. We got to the center and I got called back at about ten. Ya, I was right. I was sixteen weeks or there about. So I kinda had the time right. One thing I did think about. Is the possibility of having to call Adrian or Blue. The pregnancy does prove that all of my dreams mean something. Even though the last thing I wanted was to dream of my child covered in blood.

Before we drove back to the motel, Sam got me some take out. The throwing up seemed to have stopped. For now. I got mexican food and we went back to the motel.

"Well?" Dean pushed as soon as we got back.

"Sixteen weeks along and it's probably a girl."

"How do you know?" asked Dean.

"In my nightmare last night there was a little girl who called me mommy. So I'm guessing it's a girl."

"Good to know." I really think Dean's getting a little bit freaked out by all of this. Hell, so am I.

"So, were to today?" I asked.

"Um, I think Colorado." said Sam. " A local man named Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home.

"Elkins?" Dean asked. "I know that name."

"Doesn't ring a bell" Sam said.

"Sounds like fun. What do you think did it?" I asked.

"At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery" said Sam.

"Check it out" Dean said, showing me Dad's journal. It was a number for a D. Elkins

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked him.

"It's a Colorado area code" Dean said with a shrug.

"So when are we heading out?" I asked.

"How about right now." Dean got up and grabbed his bag to take it to the car. I finished my food and packed up my things and all of us got into the car and drove off. I still think that Dean was not taking this very well. But at the moment I don't really blame him. Being pregnant just makes me a liability. When I get bigger that will double it. This whole time I've only gained five pounds. Maybe I'll be a thin pregnant girl. Even though I still have about five months to go.

We drove on the interstate the whole way to Colorado. We ended up getting there by about midnight. Which I think was a whole new record. Even though Dean was going about ninety miles per hour the whole time. We got to the hotel and unloaded our stuff.

"Alright, Sam and I are going to Elkins place and your staying here." said Dean.

"Excuse me? No I am not!" I snapped.

"Cheshire I'm not arguing with you."

"Well to bad. I may be pregnant, but I'm not weak. I killed this baby's father. I still know my stuff."

"That's also the point Cheshire. I'm not saying this because your pregnant, because your still pretty thin. I'm saying this because you killed Jaden not even four days ago and your not all there."

"I'm fine Dean."

"Ya, you keep telling yourself that. Now stay here." the both left and I just sat on the bed. I can't believe he's already doing this to me. I am fine. I've already dealt with my crap. I laid back on the bed and turned on the tv. I really hate hotel tv's. There is never anything good on.

I watched tv for about an hour and then I went to go shower. Still no call from the guys. But hey, it's only been an hour and a half now. I didn't really want to go to bed yet. So I went out. I found a bar a block over so I went in. I had a fake ID to say I'm twenty one so easy come easy go. I took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Just a regular margarita."

"You got it." she served me up a margarita with a lime wedge and beer salt. I love beer salt. I can just eat it on my hand and be happy. I knew I probably shouldn't get to out of it or Dean would have my ass. So I paid for the drink and went back to the room. It was a little after two. Thankfully, I got back quick because the Impala pulled up. Along with it was a truck. It looked just like my dad's truck that he got a few years back. But it couldn't be him. Sam and Dean said they separated after they met up with him a little over a month ago. But it couldn't be him. I left him just as bad as I did Dean. Sam said when he was leaving. I just ran for the hills. I laid back on my bed and heard car doors outside. The hotel door opened. I sat up.

"Dad."

"Hey Cheshire."


	2. Together Again

**Hope you like it. Please review :)**

Chapter 2

"Together Again "

"Dad."

"Hey Cheshire." wow this couldn't be more awkward. "How have you been sweetheart?"

"Fine."

"So, I heard I'm going to be a grandpa." I'll kill Sam and Dean. I shot my eyes over to both of them. Sam just mouthed "sorry."

"Ya, my bad." I smiled shyly.

"Nothing to be sorry for. It's to late now anyway."

"I guess." ya, this was very awkward. "So, what are you doing here? Is it about Elkins?"

"Ya, I read it in the news and got here as fast as I could. Just happened to find Sam and Dean sneaking around a post office."

"So, what do you think killed Elkins?" I asked.

"They things that killed him are what he hunted best. Vampires."

"Vampires? They're real?" I asked.

"Apparently." Dean added as he fell back on his bed.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out" he said, putting a hand on his forehead. "I was wrong" He laid his stuff down. "Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them,and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust—that part's true" he said. "They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late"

"Sounds like fun." I added. I leaned up against the bed post.

"You have no idea." dad added. Sam joined me on our bed and Dean was out within seconds. Sam too. Dad though was still up listening to the police scanner. I didn't really have the want to go to sleep. So I just laid there staring at the ceiling. I could just feel dad watching me. Like he wanted to say something. I just don't think he could force himself.

"I heard about your boyfriend." dad finally spoke up. I looked over at the clock. It was about six in the morning. "I'm sorry Chesh."

"Ya." that was all I could say.

"Was he good to you?" he asked.

"The best." I smiled sadly. We sat there silently for a moment and his radio buzzed.

"Wake Sam and Dean."

"Yes sir." I smacked Sam on the arm. I got up and smacked Dean on his arm.

"What?!" he groaned.

"Dad needs you you." I told him. The both sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"Picked up a police call" my dad added.

"What happened?" Sam asked groggily.

"A couple called 911. They found a body in the street" he replied. "Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires"

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Just follow me ok." said dad. Really avoiding the question. I grabbed my jacket and got into the Impala with my brothers. It was way to early for this. When we got to the crime scene he told all three of us to stay by the car. Me and Sam just rolled our eyes at that remark.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him" Sam whined.

Dean scoffed. "Oh, don't tell me it's already starting"

Sam looked confused. "What's starting?"

Our dad walked back over. "What do you got?" Dean asked him.

"It was them, all right. Looks like they're headin' west" he replied. "We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour" I looked at where the cops had the entire road barricaded.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked him.

"Sam—" Dean warned with a sigh.

Sam looked at him annoyed. "I just wanna know we're goin' in the right direction"

My dad glared. "We are"

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

My dad reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a tooth. "I found this" he said, holding it up for us to see.

Dean took it. "It's a vampire fang"

"No fangs—teeth" my father corrected. "The second set descends when they attack" he looked at Sam. "Any more questions?" Sam said nothing. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losin' daylight" He paused by the Impala. "Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it" Dean just rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk. Dean just glared at me as I got in the car.

We drove off. We had to go back into town and take another rode. It took awhile. We also picked up some food and then left again. Later, Dean's phone rang.

"Dad said head off the next exit." said Dean. I could tell something was off with Sam. He suddenly started speeding and he cut dad off and stopped.

"Oh here we go." dean and I muttered in unison. Sam was already out of the car and dad wasn't happy when he got out of his.

"What the hell was that?" my father demanded at Sam.

Sam stayed adamant. "We need to talk"

My father looked at him like he was nuts, which at this point I was thinking he was going to be."About what?" he asked.

"About everything" Sam exclaimed. "Where we goin', Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires" Dean pleaded.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this" dad said.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together" Sam said. "Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big is goin' down, and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car" he growled.

Sam stood his ground. "No"

My dad glared, that vein in his forehead pulsing. "I said get back in the damn car"

"Yeah" Sam said. "And I said no"

"All right, you made your point, tough guy" Dean said, stepping between them. "Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on" he said pushing him.

"This is why I left in the first place" Sam mumbled.

"What'd you say?" my father demanded.

Sam turned back around. I paused, watching. "You heard me" Sam stated.

"Yeah. _You_ left" my dad said. "Your brother and me, we needed you. _You _walked away, Sam, _you _walked away!" he grabbed Sam by the shirt.

"Stop it, both of you!" Dean yelled.

"You to are acting like children!" I snapped. This was always mine and Dean's job. We were the mediators when Sam and Dad fought. I can not believe this was already happening.

"You were the one who said "Don't come back", Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me!" Sam yelled. "You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Dean tried to pull Sam away.

All right, stop it, stop it—stop it, that's enough!" Dean shouted, breaking them apart. "That means you, too" he said, looking at dad. Both Sam and Dad got back into their cars and left me and Dean outside.

"Terrific." Dean moaned.

"Your telling me." we both got back into the car and left.

We staged a stakeout by the barn that they were hiding in. We crouched by the bushes in anticipation. One vampire walked in, not even flinching in the sunlight. "Son of a bitch" Dean remarked. "So, they're really not afraid of the sun?"

"No, direct sunlight hurts like nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading" dad replied. "And, they do sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up" .

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option" Dean sighed.

My dad shrugged. "Actually, that's the plan"

We headed back to where we hid the cars and opened the trunks for weapons. I got my bow and arrows. Even if it won't kill them they are useful. "Dad, I got an extra machete if you need one" Dean said.

Dad took out a much newer one. "Think I'm okay. Thanks" he smirked.

"Wow" Dean said. Dad looked over at me.

"You sure you want to go in Chesh?" he asked. I slung my arrows over my shoulder. It may not kill them but it slows them down. I had a machete at my waste as well.

"Yes sir."

"So….you guys really wanna know about this Colt?" my dad said after letting out a long sigh. We all collectively said yes in surprise. "It's just a story—a legend, really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter" he said. "Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun—a special gun. He made it for a hunter—a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it" He paused. "They say—they say this gun can kill anything"

"Kill anything, like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked.

"Like the demon" Sam breathed.

"Yeah, the demon" my dad nodded. "Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been lookin' for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun….we may have it" soon we made our way in the vampires nest. I couldn't help but think of that gun. We could finally have something to kill that son of a bitch that killed my mother.

We tip toed through the barn. The vampires were asleep in their hammocks. It's so weird how human they look. But hell, Adrian's a massive wolf and yet you would never be able to tell. Dad started down the stairs. I think he found the gun. Suddenly, a scream irrupted from the other room and two vampires shot up.

"Ah hell." I grumbled. I loaded an arrow and shot one of the vamps. It paused for a moment in shock and I took off out of the barn with Dean and Sam behind me. We ran back to the cars.

"Which one of you woke them up?" I asked. They both pointed at each other.

"Where's dad?" asked Sam. We all looked around.

"Dad?!" we shouted. Still nothing.


	3. Stronger Together

**Hope you like it. Please review!**

Chapter 3

"Stronger Together"

"Dad!?" finally we saw dad coming towards us. He was out of breath.

"They won't follow. They'll wait 'til tonight" he panted, making his way over to us. "Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life"

"What the hell do we do now?" Dean asked in defeat.

"You got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what" my dad stated with a nod. We drove back to the hotel and Dean went to the nearest funeral home. Sam was sitting outside reading and I was on my bed drawing. Dad was doing some paper work.

"So you still drawing?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"You always were a natural."

"It's how I made my money after I left. I sold all my paintings after what happened. Made about four thousand dollars." I smiled sightly. It was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry Katherine." he spoke up.

"For what?"

"Everything. I was so put out with revenge for the demon that killed your mother that I stopped looking at the big picture. I never noticed how much you were hurting. I mean Sam just wanted something normal for once and I get that now. But you, I never even noticed you were cutting yourself. I should have been there for you Kat and I'm sorry. I never wanted this for any of you."

"It's ok dad. I'm sorry I ran off. Now here's a question that has been itching me."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled gently.

"To tell you the truth. I did look. Hell, I was so scared that something would happen to you. But a little while after you left, maybe about seven months or so, I got a letter."

"From who?"

"Helena Montgomery."

"That's Jaden's mom." I was shocked.

"Really? I never had a clue about that. I met her a few times in the past. So when I got a letter that you were in good hands I knew you were fine. Helena is someone I would trust with my life."

"Wow. Small world." I smiled slightly.

"Whew!" Dean exclaimed, making his way back into the motel room. "Man, there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys" Sam followed Dean in.

"Did you get it?" dad asked. Dean pulled out a jar of blood. "You know what to do." dad pushed the blood towards me.

"Yes sir." I smiled. Knowing that he trusted me to shoot meant a lot. I do have the best aim when it comes to the bow. I dipped the arrows in blood and loaded them in the cross bow. I prefer my bow, but what can you do?

Dean was the one to lure out the vamps. I hid about fifty feet off in the woods. I recognized one of the vamps of being the leaders girl. Dad said that as soon as I got a good shot I was to take it. So I did. The arrow hit her in the chest. She swayed slightly and fell over.

"Still haven't lost your touch baby girl." dad smiled.

"Thanks." we ran in and dad killed the male that was with her. Dean took the female and tied her to a tree. We made a camp fire.

"Toss this in." instructed dad. I thought I was going to be ill from that smell.

"Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium—it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready"

"Stuff stinks" Dean remarked.

"Well, that's the idea" my dad stated. "Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you'll stand a chance of not being detected"

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked, watching the girl struggle to stay conscious. She did not look good.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life" he said. "She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time"

"Half-hour ought to do it" Sam said.

My dad nodded. "And then I want you three out of the area as fast as you can"

"But—" Sam went in to argue.

"Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself" Dean said, surprising me.

"I'll have her and the Colt" my dad said , motioning at the vamp.

"But after—we're gonna meet up, right?" Sam asked. "Use the gun together, right?" He said nothing. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like children." I spoke up.

"You are my children" my dad said. "I'm trying to keep you safe"

Dean sighed. "Dad, all due respect, but that's a bunch of crap"

Mine and Sam's eyes just about popped out of our heads. "Excuse me?" my dad asked.

"You know what Sammy and I have been hunting." He scoffed. "Hell, you sent us on a few huntin' trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe"

Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not the same thing, Dean"

"Then what is it?" Dean asked. "Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

My dad sighed. "This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch" he said. "I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive"

"You mean you can't be as reckless" Dean scoffed.

"Look….I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece" he admitted. "Your mother's death—it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die, too. I won't"

"What happens if you die?" Dean asked. "Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done somethin' about it?" There was a pause. "You know, I've been thinkin'—I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it"

"We're running out of time" my dad said after a long pause. "You do your job, and you get out of the area" he said. "That's an order" He walked off.

"Nice try Dean." I told him. He just groaned.

"Let's move." we made our way to the nest and split up. I kept on the high ground and had my arrows loaded. I'm better at distant shooting. Sam and Dean went in and I stayed put. Soon they came out. They motioned me to get to the car. I got in and we drove off.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"To find dad of course." said Dean. We parked not far up the road. I went up in the woods and I saw the vampires and my dad. I loaded my arrow. I kept an eye on Dean from the corner of my eye. He motioned me to shoot. I let go of my arrow and took out a vampire. Then another.

"Don't! I'll break his neck!." the vampire Luther was holding Sam. He was gasping for air. "Put down the blade." Dean put down the blade. All of the sudden I got this cold chill that wasn't there before. I gripped the cross bow and swung it around. Hitting a vampire across the jaw. I loaded another arrow and shot him. I slowly went down towards the road.

"You people—why can't you just leave us alone?" Luther asked. "We have as much right to live as you do"

"I don't think so" my dad said out of nowhere. He was holding the gun. He pulled the trigger and let a bullet loose into Luther's forehead, hitting him dead on. A trickle of blood went down his nose and he sank to his knees.

A bright flash of light and then Luther lay dead on the cement. "Luther!" Kate screamed.

Kate angrily took a step towards my father. "Kate, don't!" the woman said. She stopped, and then they all stalked back to the car that they came in and drove off. I helped Sam up. We all just stared at our father.

The motel room was silent. "So, guys…." My father said, entering the room. I stopped packing and looked at him.

"Yes, sir?" Sam asked.

He glared. "You ignored a direct order back there"

Sam stood tall, so I did too. "Yes, sir" we said together.

"But we saved your ass" Dean scoffed. I couldn't help but smile. He is getting tougher in his old age.

"You're right" my dad sighed.

"I am?" Dean asked, confused.

"He is?" Sam was stunned.

"It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got" my dad sighed. "But I guess we _are_ stronger as a family. So….we go after this damn thing—together." he looked over at me.

"With I guess the edition of a grandchild." he smiled. I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled. We finally have the gun. Maybe now things could go back to normal after this demon is killed. I could raise my bay in peace. But I still have to call Adrian.


End file.
